AKB0048 Fade Away: The Blade of Olympus
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Chris think that she's irredeemable, but there is something that Atsuko Maeda the 13th, her Kirarin, Nagisa, and Cheiri is able to detect. Something that Chris might never admit, but it is still there. That something, that allowed her absolute control of a Godly Weapon... Takes place during my fanfic Fade Away!


_**AKB0048 Fade Away: Blade of Olympus. **_

_**Note: The words in Italics are narrated by the voice actor of Gaia herself in God of War 1 and 2.**_

_**This take place during my fade Away One-shot fanfic! I don't own anything by Sony Santa Monica Studios, Kratos, God of War, AB0048 or whatever! But I own my OC, Chris!**_

_**The premise is this, the ending of AKB0048 Season 1 in my AU will be that Nagisa and Cheiri reconcile as their friendship begins in the Next Stage, the abduction incident at the end of Season 1 will be moved into Next Stage's final episode, regardless of the future canon involved in Next Stage. Plus, in my Next Stage AU, which is this, Katagiri Atsuko Maeda the 13th will be found, instead of being missing throughout the entire AKB0048 series.**_

_Many know the rumored legend that is the Blade of Olympus, the very Blade that was forged by Zeus himself using the powers of Heaven and Earth; the weapon that ended the great Titanomachy._

_However, after the death of Kratos, the Blade of Olympus in which he possessed was gone. He used it to release the power of Hope for the world to use, and to prevent Spectral Athena from hogging to her, by impaling himself._

_Since that day, the power of the Blade of Olympus is lost forever, never to be seen again. All that is left, is the shell itself; the Blade that contained its powers._

_Thousands of years later, after the world has been completely constructed, several archaeologists discovered the Blade in the middle of Greece while excavating important artifacts. It was placed in a museum dedicated to global treasures found around the world, funded by the government. _

_In the beginning of the 21__st__ century, imbalance ecological net caused humans to wage war within one another, forcing many to flee to other planets to search for new life. The museum's artifacts were also evacuated._

_Thirteen years after the formation of AKB0048, an oracle from pre-21__st__ Century Greece told the AKB0048 and the understudies that a maiden would cause a revolution by acquiring the 'Blade that ended the Great War'; DES destroyed for all of eternity. _

_After the rescue of the missing Katagiri Atsuko - Atsuko Maeda the 13__th __from the DES thanks to __Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, and the abduction of Cheiri and Nagisa's parents…_

_The inevitable happened…_

* * *

_**Ruins of the Lancastar Museum**_

"The Blade, that once ended the Great War…The only blade that can end the DES reign, huh?" Chris coldly spoke.

"Yes, my Lady. It's what the oracle mentioned. Although I can't think why; the Blade's power has been lost ever since the end of the Greek Gods of this dimension, so how's it possible?" Alito, Chris's loyal servant, frowned.

"We will know nothing unless we try, Alito. I myself didn't want to be involved either. I didn't even deserve this…this power that the oracle foretold would befall upon me. Yet if I must rescue Nagisa's and Cheiri's parents…" Chris sighed.

_Chris knew that no amount of power would cure her of the pain that was engraved on her heart, since the day that the Fuschias died of E. coli, the day that set in motion of her journey as an Icy Maiden._

"The will of the oracle is always accurate, guess we can't deny the will of the prophecy. Tis' a relief that the oracle wanted to talk to us in private instead of in the crowd, for fear of the unwanted attention you might get." Alito sighed coldly.

Chris slowly approached the damaged stand that still held the great Blade itself, planted firmly on the platform.

Without hesitation, Chris held the hilt of the Blade of Olympus and successfully used her icicle powers to remove it from the platform.

"Good thing the platform ain't as rough as the stone from King Arthur's book." Alito heaved a sigh of relief.

"Glow or no glow, I have got the Blade. Nagisa…Cheiri, wait for me…" Chris frowned.

_However, dark-green smog suddenly coagulated into one figure, a figure of a woman. Athena, once the goddess of intelligence, war, technology, and endurance, now a spectral filled with the Dark Evil – Greed._

"So…the Blade of Olympus is indeed here." Athena smirked.

"The goddess of war, Athena…Once thought to be intelligent, but now clouded by what amounts to nothing more than just greed." Chris coldly replied.

"I assume she might have used some tracking magic to search for the _exact_ location of the Blade of Olympus." Alito frowned,

"No. She would have arrived earlier if that was the case. If she didn't, that could only mean one thing…she wanted to make use of me." Chris pointed the empty Blade of Olympus at Athena.

"So blunt and cold…Hahahahaha! Even if you want to deny me, do you think that you can kill me, a spectral god made out of the Dark Evil – Greed? I once used Kratos as a mean to get the power of Hope but failed. I had to wait for thousand thousands of years till I finally found my next person to take on the will of the Dark Evil, due to the removal of the Blade of Olympus from the platform! I myself couldn't do it, I am at my spectral form and a godly object like this is definitely a no-no for me." Athena smirked.

She continued, "But no matter. I have trapped the both of you now, there is simply no way you can escape the Dark Evil! The DES would have planned to enter Lancastar by force now, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"So, it was you all along. You, who used your Dark Evil that was being released by Kratos from the Pandora's Box thousands of years ago, to manipulate the DES to spread propaganda that music is bad, just to lure the warrior who could step out to get the blade to destroy DES, is it?" Chris coldly asked.

"Now hand me over the Blade, and I can at least spare you and Alito over here." Athena smirked.

_However, before anyone can say 'Jack Robinson' Athena was instantly impaled by Chris's Lifebane. Chris is able to pierce through the spectral body because of her cold determination to rescue the victims._

"If there is one thing that separates between you and me, Athena…is that I don't even want this Blade in the first place." Chris solemnly replied.

"You…yet you still receive the Blade in the first place, if not to become a hero!" Athena shot back.

_Chris brought out the necklace that held the picture of the Fuschias, all thirty of them…_

"I do this, for the Fuschia's last will. I have lost everything that is dear to me, with only the will to keep me alive. My heart is beyond redemption and I will keep this necklace like a badge. Never to let it go. What makes you think I want power, when I have lost all that's dear to me?" Chris whispered chillingly.

_Athena was outsmarted; she did not expect her opponent to be that blunt, cold, straight-forward; in a fit of rage and failure, she dispersed into oblivion, swearing that the DES would take care of the mess from there._

_However, like a puppy finding its own owner, some mysterious storm powers found its way into the Blade of Olympus; the power of Heaven and Earth that once rumored to be lost had returned to serve its new owner. Freed from the ties of Zeus and Kratos, the Blade of Olympus was infused with the icy powers of the Lifebane and took on a new form. Icicle spikes formed on its hilt, an icy blue crustal on the hilt's center. Rune symbols of the ice are engraved on the body of the Blade of Olympus, signifying its permanent master._

"This is for Nagisa and Cheiri, for the Fuschia's last will…" Chris coldly spoke, not even excited about the reawakened Blade of Olympus.

* * *

_**DES HQ**_

_Without any warning at all, Chris barged into the DES HQ, and brutally slaughtered every DES members in a brutal, yet efficient manner. The DES members' spines ripped apart, slashed, crushed, pulverized, or disintegrated by the cold fury of the Blade of Olympus._

_The DES leaders deployed the machines, but to no avail; Chris simply unleashed an exceedingly powerful wave that annihilate the mechas and aerial units. _

_As many more approached her, Chris transformed her Blade of Olympus into her scythe form Lifebane, and used her Harvester Turbine attack – spinning around her after the tossing of the scythe shredding every opposition on her path._

_The remaining DES members pleaded for mercy, but Chris didn't care for their pleas; all who are from the DES members involving in the abduction, would die without hesitation._

_Compared to Kratos, whose hot-blooded approach made him feared by many, Chris's method is cold, swift, brutal, yet accurate._

_With an exceedingly powerful Tundra Shockwave, the Blade of Olympus finally did what it was meant to do; thwart the abduction._

_There was, however, one thing to do, the destruction of all DES members in Lancastar…_

_**Lancastar**_

"Good lord! Those DES soldiers have certainly gotten stronger than before!" Takamina winced.

"No, we ain't gonna go down without a fight! Nagisa and the rest must carry out the performance by any means necessary, for the sake of every people's burning hope that lies within them!" Hikari shot out as she resisted the firepower of the DES's machinery.

_All of a sudden, showers of icicle spears and lightning showered down upon the DES's mechas, damaging their circuitry and even mess up with the targeting system of the mother ship._

"Wait…what in all of lord's name?" Akira gasped.

_A strike of lightning hit the ground and revealed, Chris..._

"C..Chris! That means, she must have thwarted the abduction!" Chiharu cheered.

Katagiri Atsuko saw the weapon that Chris was currently holding…

"T…t…the Blade of Olympus…Chris is holding the Blade of Olympus!" she shot out in shock.

"Wait…doesn't that mean, the oracle is talking about HER?!" Takamina exclaimed.

_Ignoring what other might say about her, Chris instantly created a powerful Cryo-barrier fortified with electricity._

"**I will send you all to the darkest pits of Tartarus…" the dual sounds of both Alito and Chris could be heard throughout Lancastar.**

_Chris instantly raised up her Blade of Olympus plunge it into the ground._

_Soon, huge amounts of air, clouds, electricity, ice, water, dirt, and earth, swirl up the epicenter which surrounded Chris. The field surrounding her is enough to disrupt any communication signals, targeting systems, and even AKB0048's weapons._

_Katagiri Atsuko saw the exact procedure that Zeus had made during her vision trip to the past, where the Great War ended, thanks to the oracle._

"The move, which ended the Great War…" she couldn't believe the sight that was in front of her.

_Before long, both Chris and Alito_ (fused with the blade) _knew it was time…_

"_DIVINE RECKONING!" _

_A massive waterspout blasted down from the sky and in a raging tidal wave, the entire DES members were completely annihilated…_

_Though the AKB0048 crew were grateful that Chris could arrive to help end the battle once and for all, they still could not believe what the oracle said was true._

_The Blade of Olympus once thought to be just an Ancient artifact with no godly powers at all, was resurrected._

_And that leaves one question, why was Chris able to control it instantly?_

_Why did Katagiri's Kirarin swarm able to detect a large amount of potential inside Chris despite her sincere claims?_

_Katagiri, Nagisa, and Cheiri knew why…_

_Despite a wounded, icy heart, and a broken soul of a lady who had lost it all; it gave rise to a factor that Chris herself never expected to attribute it to her mastery of the Blade of Olympus, and the eventual rescue of Nagisa's and Cheiri's parents._

_Who would have known that Chris held a quality that was once thought to be lost when Sparta died after the Second Titanomachy?_

_An attribute that made her fulfilled every single promise, against all the odds._

_**Honor…**_


End file.
